Apprentices
by Ana-Misa
Summary: Set two years before Episode 1: THE PHANTOM MENACE. ObiWan Kenobi is nearing the end of his apprenticeship. In anticipation of his final trial, he is participating in a series of pretrials along with other promising Padawan Learners.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Obi-Wan took three steps towards the fire and hesitated. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool night air. From behind him he could hear his Master's voice instructing him.

"It will burn you only if you allow it to," Qui-Gon said. His voice was calm and soothing to Obi-Wan's fears. And at their sound the Apprentice's fears melted away like the snow around the perimeter of the fire.

Though his eyes were closed and he couldn't see them, he could feel the presence of the other Masters and their Apprentices encircling the fire path. Like a fool, Obi-Wan volunteered to go first in this pre-trial trial. But he knew he could do it, this he felt from the center of his being. He was ready.

Stepping up and putting his foot forward into the flames, Obi-Wan felt the heat and summoned the Force to instruct his foot not to suffer the burns. Then, when he felt his success, he took a long stride into the flames and walked the full ten paces through the burning path.

Reaching the end, he stepped into the cold night air again and his face felt the bite of the night's chill. Without ceremony, he was welcomed back into the circle of Jedi and Apprentices. As they all took a step to their right to make room for him, he could hear the sound of crunching snow under their feet.

He watched as the next Apprentice stepped up to the fire. Somehow he knew that her confidence was due to the benefit of having witnessed the ease of his passage. Looking past her he saw the face of his Master. The smile Qui-Gon wore surprised him and a sudden feeling of pride in his accomplishment washed over him. He pressed his lips together to keep his own emotion from showing.

Qui-Gon was more emotionally expressive than Obi-Wan preferred to be himself. But he had to admit that he didn't always mind the trait in his Master.

The young female Apprentice came out of the flames unscathed and took her place beside him as he stepped to the right to make room. He could feel the heat emanating from her robes and stole a glance at her.

She was not smiling but continued to stare ahead into the flames. He knew her name was Callista, but not much else about her. He guessed her to be around eighteen years old. After having felt the weight of his eyes on her, she looked back up at him. He gave her a nod and she him; then returned her attention to the next Apprentice.

They watched as the young boy, Onx, quickly walked through the flames and took his place in the circle.

When the next girl came up to the flames, there was obvious hesitation in her. Obi-wan glanced again at Callista, who now wore a worried look on her face. Then he felt the disturbance as well.

Suddenly the girl, now half way through the flames, began screaming out and around where her figure stood the flames began to burn brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Faster than Obi-Wan could process, without any hesitation at all, Callista rushed forward back into the blazing fire. She lost consciousness of the frightened screams from the younger Padawans and the blistering heat of the fire that licked her robes once more. She only concentrated on the gut-wrenching screams of the girl trapped within the fire.

Obi-Wan rushed up to follow her, meeting Qui-Gon at where the fire began. The flames were frighteningly high now, almost up to his face--almost purposely blocking his view of Callista and the girl trapped inside.

Qui-Gon touched his arm and Obi-Wan looked at him, immediately heading towards where Qui-Gon was pointing at a certain area of the fire where the flames weren't as high.

"Come on Padawan, we must hurry. You can do this again," Qui-Gon's voice called out reassuringly as the two made their way, as fast as they could, through the simmering heat. Perspiration dripped down both their foreheads. Obi-Wan vainly tried to catch sight of Callista or the girl but to no avail. Fire surrounded them all.

"Someone help me! Please--" The girl screamed incessantly, but from which direction Obi-Wan could not tell. He struggled to breathe for the smoke was asphyxiating his lungs as well.

"Hold on!" Cried out Callista, immediately seeing the girl flailing in the middle of the fire. She was desperately trying to find her way out. Trying not to lose her concentration; yet focusing on saving the girl at the same time. Callista grabbed hold of the girl's arm, ignoring the fire that was dancing on it.

Suddenly Jedi Master Mace Windu came flying through the air into the flames. In one swoop of his giant arm span he knocked the two girls out of the fire and on to the ground, and proceeded to beat out the flames with his own robe.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, still in the fire and unaware of the rescue, felt around for the girls.

"Callista!" Obi-Wan cried out. But Callista lay unconscious on the ground several meters away. Obi-Wan felt a hand in front of him and grabbed hold of it.

"I've got her!" he said.

"Which one?" Qui-Gon asked, stretching out his own hand for which of the other girls was left.

"I don't know," Obi-wan said. Then he wrapped his arms around the figure in front of him and pulled her out of the fire. When he stepped out of the burning circle the fire died back down again and Qui-Gon was left standing on nothing much but hot coals.

Obi-wan opened his robe and looked down to see which one of the girls he had rescued. To his alarm, it wasn't a human girl at all, but rather a familiar alien creature. He jumped back startled, and almost fell over Jedi Master Windu who was tending to the wounded Apprentices.

Obi-wan turned and saw behind him the two girls lying on the ground; face first in the snow with several Masters surrounding them.

Qui-Gon came out of the so-called flames and approached the small figure Obi-Wan had pulled from the flames.

"Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon asked, bending down on one knee before the shorter Jedi.

The creature looked up at him with large green eyes, "Recognize me not, did you? Hmmm?"

"Why were you in the flames?" Obi-wan asked in a tone he wished had come out more respectful. "Prevent a worse accident I did!" Yoda said.

Qui-Gon looked up at Obi-wan and said, "It is not uncommon for a few safety precautions to be taken during the pre-trial trials. Had you known Master Yoda would direct the fire away from you should you loose your faith in the Force, you would have relied on him rather than yourself."

Obi-wan nodded slightly and looked down at the girls. Callista was coming around, but the other girl was still unconscious. "I'm sorry, Master Yoda. I should not have..." he started, but was cut off.

"Apologize not," Yoda said, waving his hand and waddling away.

Qui-Gon stood up and took a place next to his Padawan. They watched the healing Jedi use their powers on the unconscious girl.

"There are still four pre-trials to go during this tour," Qui-Gon said. "You are among the oldest in this group and the younger Apprentices will be looking to you as an example."

Obi-wan turned and looked up at his master. "But don't they look to the Jedi, not the other Apprentices?"

"It is easier to compare yourself to another Apprentice, the standard is not as high," Qui-Gon said. "But you should see to it that you set a standard that is at least as high as not second guessing a Master."

Obi-wan knew questioning Master Yoda in front of everyone else was a horrible faux pas and now realized just how horrible.

"Yes, Master," he said quietly. Qui-Gon then walked away without another word.

Taking in a deep breath, Obi-wan knelt down next to Callista, who now sat alone while the Jedi's concentrated their efforts on the other girl.

"What you did was very brave," Obi-Wan said. He smiled at her, trying to encourage her. If he were to be looked up to, he would do his best to emulate his Master.

She looked up at him and brushed aside her thick sandy blonde hair. Her face was darkened with soot. "Yeah, well I didn't see you rushing in after her," Callista said.

Obi-wan wasn't expecting that at all and struggled to think of a response.

She waited patiently for his reply.

"I did go in!" Obi-Wan retorted, trying not to sound too indignant." Only it was five seconds after you."

Callista rolled her eyes. Abruptly, she stood up, trying to wipe off the soot on her cloak, hands, and face. "I've got to go," she said, then hurried off.

Obi-Wan watched her disappear into the crowd that had gathered, feeling like a complete fool.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning sun crested the far off mountain range and shown brightly on the glistening snow as the Padawans awoke to face their next trial.

"Padawan, wake up," a soft, feminine voice whispered, as a hand gently shook her shoulder.

"Umph?" Callista mumbled, opening her eyes. The chilly air brushed her face and anything else that was not underneath the warm blanket. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Time to get up. The second day of the pre-trial trials is upon us," Callista's mistress, Akari Leta, replied. She was a human like Callista, but closer to Qui-Gon's age.

Callista yawned and climbed out of bed. Her muscles ached from yesterday's mishap. She still felt a bit of tenderness on her arm where she was slightly burned during the rescue attempt. Glancing back at her warm blanket with some regret, she dressed in her cream-colored tunic and Jedi attire as quickly as possible.

"What do we have to do today, Akari?"

"You'll see. It's one of my favorites."

Dismay etched Obi-Wan's young face as he contemplated the obstacle course. The first part required the padawans to cross a wide, icy creek by stepping on poles half the size of their feet. While the second part was a climb up a frozen cliff using only their boots, a feat made more difficult since the soles of their boots did not grip icy surfaces well.

_All under twenty minutes_, he thought.

"Padawans, please assemble at the starting line," Master Windu's deep voice called out, making all who were competing hurry to their places.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. _This is it._ He looked over his shoulder towards the stands, trying to find Qui-Gon's face for reassurance. _This will certainly be twice as hard as the fire trial. _

"On your mark," Master Windu announced. "Get set...May the Force be with you...GO!"

Obi-Wan focused his will on his legs, hoping to widen his lead on the other padawans. He would have to keep up his sprint for another 100 meters until he reached the creek with the staggered poles.

_So far, so good,_ he thought as he took a quick look behind him. No one else was running fast enough to challenge him; he was the oldest one there after all.

Obi-Wan reached the creek, and started to leap carefully from pole to pole. He nearly lost his balance when out of the corner of his eye; he caught sight of Callista in close pursuit.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A brief smile greeted her progress while Obi-Wan kept his focus on skipping across the final measure of the creek.

Now and again he heard the splash of padawans plunging into the icy water. The sounds of Masters, encouraging the drenched and bedraggled apprentices to concentrate and not move so fast, were carried on the chilly wind.

When he stepped on to firm ground again, he slowly jogged to the cliff. It took him almost five minutes to navigate across the poles safely. Despite the distance to the cliff, he kept his pace slow. He didn't want to keep too far ahead of the other apprentices.

Though his vanity urged him to be first, he knew this was not a competition, but a trial. And a Jedi trial was more about one's spirit than physical prowess. He remembered Qui-Gon's words and wanted to lead the others properly.

When he heard the rush of footsteps behind him, he glanced back and saw several younger adolescents had made it across the creek and were now catching up with him. It took them another five minutes before they reached the cliff and passed Obi-Wan. Two boys instantly jumped up and began to scramble up the cliff. A girl hesitantly began following behind them.

Obi-wan scanned the surface of the cliff, carefully searching for footholds and grips that would best suit his ascent.

"Why aren't you climbing?" Callista finally caught up with him.

He had felt her presence behind him and turned to look at her. The sun caught him in the eyes and he squinted slightly. "Ladies first," he said as he gestured towards the cliff.

She sighed heavily, obviously not amused and reached up to take hold of the rock. Once Callista had chosen her spot to climb, Obi-wan continued his scanning of the rocky face. Eventually, he chose his spot and began climbing.

A quarter of the way up the rock face, one of the boys stopped moving. His hands sought the smooth surface for a non-existent grip. A frustrated cry pierced the icy air as he slowly began to descend and search for another path up the cliff.

Obi-Wan looked up and saw the second boy was in a similar situation, but his frustration was doubled because of the young girl who had followed him was making it impossible for him to back down and try another way up.

Callista, on the other hand, was almost half way up the rock surface while he was closing the gap between him and the top of the cliff. He looked down and saw the boy who had descended was tracing his steps and then by several others who had just made it to the cliff.

Obi-Wan had taken the lead. Those who were following him were almost to the top when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Callista loose her grip. She cried out and hung swinging by one arm. Obi-Wan stopped climbing and stared intently at her, helplessly five meters away and unable to aid her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said gripping the surface with her free hand again. Her feet kicked against the cliff, searching for foot holds. Obi-Wan stayed in place on the cliff, looking down at her until he was sure she had taken hold safely. Once she had and was climbing again, he began climbing also.

When he reached the top of the cliff, he pulled himself up and saw there was another fifty meters to run before the finish line. Estimating he had a good three minutes to do it in, he looked over the edge and was pleased to see that all of the other apprentices had followed his path.

Callista reached the top and looked down the cliff at the other apprentices. "You chose the easiest path."

"Yes," Obi-wan said, turning to her curiously. "You knew this when you began?"

"Master Yoda says the Jedi's path is not always the easiest path," she answered.

He raised his brows. "You're right. I've heard him say that as well."

At the same moment, they both looked at the short distance they had to run. With a glance, a challenge was issued and Obi-Wan and Callista instantly took off for the finish line.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two raced against each other, forgetting completely about their surroundings and only concentrated on the finish line about 150 meters away.

Callista took in deep gulps of air, trying to control her breathing in the near-freezing weather. She stole a glance to her right; she was neck and neck with Obi-Wan.

_Focus, Callista_, she thought.

The finish line was growing near, and nearer. Hundred meters still left to go.

_Come on. _

Despite the frigid wind whipping about his robes and slowly freezing every part of his body, Obi-Wan struggled to keep his mind clear as he ran. His calf muscles ached, unaccustomed to sprinting for such long distances without a proper warm-up.

_Whoa._ Obi-Wan slid slightly on the ground, partially losing his footing.

Callista gained half a head's lead.

_Look next time_, he berated himself, and pressed even harder to keep up.

Fifty meters to go. Callista could hear the excited voices of the younger Padawans but didn't look up, lest she lose her concentration.

Twenty-five...

"TIE!" Master Windu called out triumphantly.

Callista kept running, slowing down gradually, and then sunk to the ground. Her hands were red and numb; she rubbed them together but still she could not feel them.

Dazed, she rose up from the snow and walked slowly to where Obi-Wan lay, gasping, on the ground.

She smiled tightly and held out her hand. "Excellent race."

The two shook hands as she pulled him to his feet.

"You too," he replied as he dusted the snow from his robes.

She was just about to turn around and head for the warm rooms inside when she heard Qui-Gon's voice.

"Callista! Obi-Wan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Both Callista and Obi-wan turned in unison to face Qui-Gon. Their smiles of exhilaration from the run slowly faded as they saw the look in his eyes.

"Did you think this was a race?" he asked. Then he pointed to the other Apprentices just crossing the finish line. "The two of you stand here as if you've triumphed over the others. Anyone who finishes this trial has passed equally." He sighed heavily and said, "What of your Jedi training against giving in to your emotions?"

Obi-Wan felt the shame of his vanity flush his face.

"Callista, I don't know where you were coming from when you took off away from the others, but Obi-wan..." Qui-Gon's voice faded as he looked away. Then he said, facing his Padawan, "I told you the others look up to you as an example. What got into you?"

"It was my fault," Callista said, coming to his defense.

Obi-Wan tried to calm himself. Having her defend him and take the blame was worse than getting in trouble in the first place.

"No, Callista, Master Jinn is right. I should have known better. The fault is mine," he said.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Just when I think you're almost ready..." Then he turned and walked off.

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw.

"I'm really sorry," Callista said, touching his arm lightly.

He pulled it away from her and walked off. There would be other trials and he would pass them. And he wouldn't let some pretty girl distract him anymore.

Callista watched the older boy walk away with sadness in her heart. She would make it up to him, somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All she really wanted to do was impress Obi-Wan. Master Jinn is wrong, she thought. Callista knew that the other Padawans preparing for the trials already looked up to Obi-Wan. The Jedi team of Jinn and Kenobi had a reputation among her fellows. If there was a difficult situation that demanded immediate attention, the Jedi Council would send Jinn and Kenobi. Truth be told, the other initiates envied Obi-Wan and his opportunities to travel the galaxy righting wrongs and bringing justice to the Outer Rim.

"Great, now he won't even talk to me," muttered Callista. She had to admit it was rather stupid to use the obstacle course to get his attention, especially with the other masters watching. She was actually surprised that her mistress, Master Akari, didn't give her a similar dressing down.

Callista headed to the makeshift shelters to change into warmer clothes. Just when she thought she escaped Akari's attention, the older woman joined her at their tent.

"Callista, Callista," whispered Akari. It almost sounded like a sigh, the way she said it.

Callista knew she wasn't expected to answer, but she did. "Yes, Master?"

"I don't know whether to be proud of you or disappointed in you, Padawan."

Callista was puzzled. Disappointed all right, but what reason would her Master have to be proud of her? None that she knew of.

Akari smiled slightly. "Yes, Padawan. I should be disappointed in you. In part, Master Jinn was right. You really should feel ashamed of yourselves, setting such a bad example for the younger Padawans."

Callista bowed her head.

"But," Akari continued with a glint in her eye, "I am proud of you. Callista, you have unusual potential for your age," she said. "Much potential. Find it; learn to use it for the good of the Jedi, my Padawan."

Callista was astounded. Much potential? She just wished she had.

"I know," said Akari playfully, making Callista feel as though her Master could read her very thought. "It is hard, is it not?"

Then they left the tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Although the skies were overcast, the morning sun peeked through the gray clouds. Yesterday's snowfall started to melt as the temperature rose slightly. However, one Apprentice wasn't interested in the break in the cold snap.

Obi-Wan glumly made his way to the food tent, his boots sloshing through the half-melted snow. The little Padawans ran ahead screaming, **racing **with each other to arrive at the tent first.

A long pent-up breath escaped his lips. Everything seemed to remind him of...of... "Oh man, I've been in deep poodoo lately," he berated himself, stuffing his hands deep within his pockets. He absolutely **hated** being reprimanded by Qui-Gon...but the weird thing was, he didn't feel that guilty when he was racing alongside Callista. It actually felt...fun.

_Stop!_ His inner conscience screamed. _You're a Jedi Knight to be. Emotions don't get the best of you. _

Obi-Wan randomly kicked the pebbles alongside the gravel path.

"Obi-Wan!"

He winced. _Not so early in the morning._ He hurried his pace.

"Obi-Wan!" Callista called, "Will you just... please, listen to me?"

"What is there to say?"

"That I'm sorry, okay?"

"Callista, why don't you just leave me alone?"

"But..."

She tried to reply, but Obi-Wan held up his open palm to her face and walked away.

Callista was shocked by his rudeness. "Well, if he is going to be pigheaded about the whole thing, fine with me," she muttered and marched off to find her Master.

After he was full, Obi-Wan sat back and relaxed as he digested his meal. Now that he had some food in his stomach, he didn't feel as grumpy about the state of the galaxy.

As he gazed about the room, he caught sight of Callista speaking with her Master. They were on the opposite side of the room, but Obi-Wan could tell even from this distance that it was quite an exciting conversation based on Callista's gesticulations.

_I wonder if she has the same problems I have with Qui-Gon_, thought Obi-Wan. But before he could really feel sorry for her, the chimes rang for the morning assembly.

"The next task you must complete in this pre-trial trials is based on the Jedi Code." Master Mace Windu continued, "Jedi serve others rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy."

"Padawans, your mission will be to serve as liaisons to various members of the Galactic Senate for a four week period. All of these duties will be offworld; therefore, some of you will have to travel to the Outer Rim Territories. No doubt you have already done similar duties with your Masters. This time, however, you will be paired with a fellow Padawan."

Master Windu paused briefly as an excited buzz filled the room. "Lots have been cast for each mission and your partners have been randomly selected." Master Windu sensed that the earlier excitement was replaced with apprehension. _Excellent_, he thought, _the youngsters needed to learn how to deal with unexpected situations. _

"Your Masters will give you your specific instructions about your mission. We will reconvene here after the noon meal so you can meet your partners. May the Force be with you."

With his final words, the assembly began to disperse. The other Padawans were speculating about their pairs, but Obi-Wan was thoughtful. His mind paid attention to Master Windu's instructions and found the third task challenging. However, Obi-Wan couldn't shake the feeling of how badly he treated Callista earlier that morning. He saw Callista leave with her Master, but he didn't want to apologize to her yet. So, Obi-Wan decided to hang out with a few of the other Padawans before he went to see Qui-Gon.

A few hours later, Obi-Wan was heading towards Qui-Gon's tent when he saw the taller Jedi coming towards him. He was surprised to note the spring in Qui-Gon's step as the Master approached his Apprentice. Before Obi-Wan could speak, Qui-Gon put up his palm. There was a mischievous light in his ice-blue eyes.

"Obi-Wan, I think you will find this mission most interesting." Qui-Gon's cryptic message didn't belie the Master's obvious enjoyment at his Apprentice's discomfort.

_Oh, no_, thought Obi-Wan, _I have a bad feeling about this_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon a few steps behind as he walked quickly towards a group of other tents. As they passed the other Jedi and Jedi-in-training, he noticed several Apprentices had already begun to pair off and were excitedly discussing their assignments while a few Jedi Master's wore looks of apprehension.

Obi-Wan quick stepped and caught up with Master Jinn. He almost tripped a couple times trying to keep up. Finally he caught the eye of his Master and asked, "Do you know whom I'm partnered with, Master?"

"Oh, indeed I do," Qui-Gon replied with an enigmatic smile.

Obi-Wan walked sideways, looking up at the taller man and smiled. "Who, Master?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Padawan."

They turned the corner and Qui-Gon stopped. He stood with his hands on his hips and Obi-Wan followed his line of site to a tent across the way. The Padawan's smile faded as he saw the woman Jedi and her Apprentice. It was none other than the pretty one with the large brown eyes. Unfortunately, those eyes glared at him as if they were a pair of lightsabers that would sooner run him through than look at him.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "Oh, no."

"You don't have a choice in this matter, Obi-Wan. The lots have been drawn," said Qui-Gon as he strode over to the tent.

Obediently he followed his master. "Why do I get the feeling that the lots weren't exactly left completely up to chance?" grumbled Obi-Wan beneath his breath.

As they approached the other pair, Obi-Wan could tell that Callista wasn't thrilled with their assignment either.

_I wonder who came up with this idea, _thought Obi-Wan. _Probably Master Yoda, _he concluded. The Jedi Master always seemed to know how to test a Padawan in order to make him or her a better Jedi.

Callista brushed a strand of sandy-blonde hair from her face and gave him the once over.

_Boy, she must be still upset with me, _thought Obi-Wan. He tried to appease her with a small smile.

She wouldn't have it.

Before Callista's icy stare at Obi-Wan could match the frosty surroundings, Master Akari initiated a bow to Master Qui-Gon which he returned. This broke the tension and the two Padawans followed their masters' examples.

Being the senior Jedi, Qui-Gon formally introduced the mission to the Apprentices. "Obi-Wan and Callista you'll be working with Senator Aks Moe from Malastare. The Senator is currently reviewing trade treaties with a few neighboring planetary systems. In order to assist the Senator both of you will travel with him to Malastare and observe these negotiations."

"We're being sent to the Outer Rim Territories?" muttered a dismayed Callista.

"This is a fairly routine mission," continued Akari. "You should not encounter any difficulties."

"Masters, what exactly are we suppose to do when we reach Malastare?" Obi-Wan asked. _If Callista wants to pout, let her,_ thought Obi-Wan. _I need to focus on the task at hand and I'll have lots of time to deal with her later. _

Akari exchanged a knowing glance with Qui-Gon. He continued, "Your main objective is to listen to the negotiations. On occasion you may be asked to deliver correspondence between the different negotiating parties."

"Your four weeks will pass quickly," Akari added as she tried to draw a smile from Callista. "On your days off, you could take in a day at the pod races."

**That** got Callista's attention. She loved sporting events, especially fast and noisy ones.

"When do we leave?" she asked. _At least, _thought Callista, _I don't have to spend all my time with HIM. _

"Your transport will leave tomorrow at daybreak," answered Qui-Gon. "Senator Aks Moe will meet you at the ship and brief you on the current state of affairs during the journey."

"Do you have any questions, Padawans?" Akari asked. The two Apprentices shook their heads. She smiled at the determined stubbornness of their faces. "Then I suggest that both of you pack your things and have a good night's rest. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow."

_In more ways than one, _thought Qui-Gon, as he watched the two Padawans head in opposite directions.

Obi-Wan was thankful that Qui-Gon left him alone to pack and take care of last minute errands. He wasn't worried about the third trial. He had lots of experience dealing with this type of mission. He was more concerned with establishing a working relationship with Callista. And from their encounter this afternoon, Obi-Wan realized she was also a pretty girl whose brown eyes spoke volumes about ill-mannered oafs.

_I guess, _thought Obi-Wan sleepily as he turned out the light, _I'll just have to follow Master Yoda's advice, "Do or do not. There is no try." _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was an hour before daybreak when several cloaked figures began to appear from various tents. Their destination was a hub of technical crews preparing various space transports for their morning flights.

Callista's hooded form stalked towards the front of the crowd of excited Padawans, the epitome of grumpiness. An agitated frown creased the skin on her face and the corners of her mouth were slightly turned downwards. _Just my luck,_ she thought and stopped to look at all the transports docked in the makeshift spaceport.

"Transport 808," she muttered, remembering the number of the transport that her master had told her to board. She had been told that the trip to Malastare took approximately six hours, so they'll probably arrive there around midday.

_There it is_, she thought, catching sight of the numbers 808, brightly painted on the side of the transport. She also spotted a burly, uniformed man standing outside and immediately rushed up to him. "Is this headed for Malastare?"

"Yep," the man replied tersely, tipping his cap. "Name 's Wes-Ru, Captain." His eyes scanned the crowd, a puzzled expression forming on his face. "Where's uh...let's see here, lemme think...O-b-i-W-a-n K-e-"

"Oh no, I'm the exception of the Padawans. I have this mission alone," Callista said abruptly, waving her hand dismissively. "So, can we leave right now?"

"Not so fast," Obi-Wan's voice called out from behind them. Beneath her hood, Callista scowled.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

A relieved expression came upon the man's face. "Oh, good. I knew there were two of yas. Come on, the Senator is a-waitin'."

_This is going to be one long mission, _thought Obi-Wan wearily as he watched Callista quickly disappear into the transport.

Somewhere on Malastare...

Caen-Re bowed and kneeled before the intimidating figure of Ut-Re, the leader of the Re Clan. A man well into his fifties, Ut-Re was an imposingly large yet sinewy man. His thick beard and slick black hair, tied at the back of his head in a ponytail, almost made him handsome, if it weren't for the coldness in his eyes. It was known throughout the shadowy world of the black market that Ut-Re was no man to contend with; rumor whispered that his name even struck fear deep within Jabba himself. Ut-Re founded the Re Clan fifteen years ago and watched it grow into a prominent but illegal smuggler's alliance.

"Jedi have been sent for and are coming to this trade negotiation, brother Caen." Ut-Re stated calmly as hetoyed with a golden cup, one of the riches of his trade.

"Yes, my lord."

"They will most certainly ruin our **business.**"

Caen-Re nodded nervously. "Today, that Senator, Aks Moe, suggested that a police force be created to patrol the areas between Malastare, Tatooine, Ord Ibanna, and other Outer Rim worlds and inspect each transport," added Caen-Re added. "You will not like this, my lord, but I must tell you. Senator Moe also mentioned your name and the Re Clan."

Ut-Re stroked his bearded chin. "The police are of no concern to me," Ut-Re said dismissively. "However, Senator Moe is crossing my way. The rest of the senators are easy prey to money...but this one..." Ut-Re paused, and then snapped his fingers. "The Jedi cannot be allowed to reach Malastare. I will deal with this **Senator Moe** myself."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Obi-Wan followed Callista and quickly caught up with her in the transport's main corridor.

"You have an interesting sense of humor, Callista," he said trying not to sound as perturbed as he was.

"Who says I was trying to be funny?" she said narrowing her eyes. She kept walking and tried to hide her smile in the safety of her hooded features.

"Because I know you wouldn't do something so foolish as to attempt this mission alone." As soon as it came out he realized he needed to try another approach, and so he added, "And besides you're too far along in your training to willingly disobey your Master. You're too good a Jedi."

She stopped walking and turned to him. He was in the typical Jedi stance, folded hands within the sleeves of his robes and hood up. She took the same posture as she faced him.

Their eyes met, both shaded in the shadow of their respective hoods. "You think I'm a good Jedi?" she asked in a quiet, surprised tone.

Obi-Wan stretched out his hand and said, "Truce?"

She clasped it and said, "For now." He smiled at her words as she smiled in return.

Senator Aks Moe approached them in the hall. "We only have six hours of transport and there is much I need to go over with you. Please follow me to the conference room so we can get started."

"But we were only supposed to observe, Senator Moe," said Callista.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly and removed his hood in respect to the Senator's position. Callista followed his lead, still searching the Senator with her eyes for an answer.

"Observing, yes, but that's not all. I need you two to understand the intricate nuances of these negotiations and the interests of the powers that will be present." Senator Moe looked at Obi-wan and added, "It's the only way you can truly be ready for the threats and dangers that face this delicate situation."

His tone was matter-of-fact, as if these Apprentices were as confident of their abilities as Senator Moe apparently was. He walked ahead of them without another word. As they followed, Callista looked at Obi-Wan and raised her brows above her large eyes.

The Senator's words had sent a thrill of dreadful excitement through him as well, but his reason cleared his mind. Obi-Wan leaned toward her and whispered;" Masters Qui-Gon and Akari would not have sent us on a mission we couldn't handle." She still looked a bit unsure so he added, "And I'm sure the assignments were chosen by lots as well. Master Yoda would never have approved a mission that would be beyond the abilities of the youngest possible pairing of Jedi.Plus, we are among the oldest."

"If you think I'm afraid, you're wrong," she snapped. "Do not think to patronize me."

He sighed. "That was not my intention." Apparently their 'truce' would only stay intact if he chose to walk on eggshells. This girl had no respect for him and it irked him.

They walked into the conference room and were directed to their seats by one of the Senator's aides. When they sat down, he felt her hand fall on his knee. Startled, he looked at her. Callista mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." She then leaned closer to him and he met her half way. "I know you meant well," she whispered. "I will try not to be so defensive."

He didn't give her much, just nodded. Then he turned toward the Senator and watched him pull up a catalogue of information. Somehow he knew this was going to be one of those long drawn out diplomatic speeches rather than a straight to the point meeting.

Politicians, it seemed, preferred ceremony to expediency.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Four hours into their flight...

"Thus, the negotiations among Malastare, Tatooine, and Ord Ibanna will focus on the prevention of unfair trade practices as well as the creation of a police force to monitor the trade routes within these planetary systems," Senator Aks Moe concluded with great satisfaction.

_It took him four hours to get to the purpose of the trade treaty,_ thought Obi-Wan gloomily. _At this rate it looks like it will take a week for all of the players to state their positions. I guess this is where the Padawans get to be messengers between the negotiating parties._

Obi-Wan glanced over at Callista. _At least, she's finding interesting things to write down._ Throughout the briefing, she was taking notes on her datapad. _She has neat handwriting,_ he thought. _I wonder what those cryptic notations in the margins mean._

As if sensing Obi-Wan's thoughts, Callista looked up from her datapad and gave him a mysterious smile that complemented the mischievous light in her large eyes.

_Oh boy, I better concentrate on the Senator,_ he thought. "Senator, do you believe that the other parties will agree to the proposals you've just outlined?" Obi-Wan asked.

"According to the envoys from the two systems, they agree in principle. However, we need to work out the details," Aks Moe replied.

"Excuse me, Senator," Callista interrupted. "Is there opposition to these proposals? Whether it's from political fractions within the systems or the business communities of the various sovereign worlds."

"The legitimate parties involved are also in agreement with the treaties."

**That** got Obi-Wan's attention. He noted the Senator's implication to the possibility of trouble from some sort of criminal agency. _Why doesn't he mention who it is? _

"Senator, are you referring to the Re Clan?" Callista asked.

"How do you know about them?" Aks Moe was surprised by her question, but equally curious to know how this young Apprentice knew about this alliance of smugglers.

"Master Akari and I dealt with them in a previous mission," she quietly replied. Callista didn't elaborate. However, Aks Moe gave her a nod of approval as if he understood her reluctance to talk about her encounter with the Re Clan.

_I'll ask her about it later, _thought Obi-Wan. _This might explain her apprehension earlier when Masters Qui-Gon and Akari told us about our mission to Malastare. _

"We'll be arriving in less than two hours, why don't we take a break? We can resume our discussion once we reach Malastare." Aks Moe added, "I'll provide you with some background on the Re Clan's involvement in this quadrant of the Outer Rim Territories."

With their briefing suspended, the Senator and his aides went to their quarters while Obi-Wan and Callista headed aft to their adjoining rooms. The quarters near the stern of the ship were spacious and reserved for visiting dignitaries.

They walked silently down the corridors. Both of them avoided each other's eyes as if they didn't want another confrontation. The briefing left them thoughtful, so they pondered the situation on their own.

When they reached their doors, she broke the silence." Obi-Wan, may I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Are you a player?" Callista asked as she opened her door to reveal a bed against the wall and a table with two chairs in the center of the room. From a small utility pouch on her belt, she pulled out a pack of cards. "Would you be interested in a game of chance?"

_I hope this means our truce will last a little longer. _He gave her a lopsided smile. "I would be honored."

He followed her into the room. Since they were officially off-duty, both of them removed their robes and draped them on the side of the bed. This also allowed for freer movement; they wouldn't have to worry about their robes' sleeves getting in the way during the card game. They wore similar sandstone tunics, but her trousers were slate while his matched the color of his tunic.

They took opposite positions at the table and Callista began to shuffle the deck. For awhile the only sound in the room was the shuffling of cards. She offered him the shuffled deck. He divided the deck and he placed it into two equal piles. She chose the left pile and began to deal out the cards. Once they each had eleven cards, they proceeded to play. Depending on the players, this could be a quick or drawn out game. Since they were playing together for the first time, the pace was even but slow.

"I noticed that you were taking a lot of notes during today's briefing," Obi-Wan said as he gathered his cards and watched Callista do likewise.

"It helps me focus on what is being discussed," she responded absently as she continued to play her hand. "You gotta admit that Aks Moe can be long-winded."

"Well, he is a Senator," he added as he took the top card from the pile of cards that were face down. "Politicians are known for their ability to speak about a great many things before they get to their point," he continued as he placed another card on the discard pile. "Even then," he added sarcastically, "a certain Senator sometimes loses track of his **point**."

_Was that a giggle? _Obi-Wan looked up from his cards to see Callista trying to cover her mouth with her hand. _Qui-Gon would probably have reprimanded me for that remark, _he thought guiltily.

For the first time, he didn't sense any animosity from her. _If she can laugh at my silly comments, maybe we will be able to work out our differences before the mission is over. _Obi-Wan felt surer of himself since starting on this journey with Callista. He gave her a friendly smile and she returned it without hesitation.

They were playing the fourth round of the series when a sudden explosion rocked the ship. The force of the blast sent both of them tumbling to the floor.

Before she could say a word, Obi-Wan took charge of the situation. "Callista see to the Senator; I'll check the cockpit."

She bristled under his command, but acknowledged it with a curt nod.

Their robes were left behind as they dashed towards the bow of the ship. The hilts of their lightsabers were in their hands ready to be ignited on a moments notice.

Above them, they could hear the sounds of metal grating against metal. _So much for a routine mission, _thought Obi-Wan.

As they raced down the corridor they could hear laser blasts coming from the bow of the ship. As they turned the corner, they saw the crew battling with an invading force of mercenaries. The common room that led to the cockpit and Senator's quarters was congested with bodies and flashes of laser crossfire.

The two Padawans glanced at one another. There was a gleam of excitement in their eyes. Without a word they ignited their lightsabers and entered the fray. Immediately an onslaught of blaster fire rained upon them. Their lightsabers, two ice-blue blades, deflected the red and green blaster fire as the smoke increased in the enclosed room.

"Callista! Callista!" Obi-Wan yelled hoarsely, trying to hear himself above the whizzing noises of fire. He squinted through the smoke but all he could see was the back of her head and her lightsaber blade.

"What?" She screamed in reply but kept her concentration on the blaster fire.

"We can't keep this up forever! There's too many!" he yelled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small, empty corridor to the right. Wordlessly, he grabbed Callista's arm and dived into the opening. He narrowly avoided getting hit.

"What are you doing?" Callista cried out, standing up to ignite her lightsaber. Obi-Wan kept his grip on her arm. "There are too many of them there. We have to rescue the Senator." Obi-Wan wiped the sweat off his brow. Outside the corridor, the fire continued. "I'll stay here."

Callista nodded, and started to run the other way.

_May the Force be with you, _Obi-Wan thought.

Callista ran and ran, through the maze of endless, dimly lit corridors in search of the Senator. Bodies of Senator Moe's aides lay, still smoking, on the floor, crumpled and lifeless.

"Senator Moe!" Her shouts echoed as they bounced off the steel walls. She was far from the blaster fire now, but she could still faintly hear the explosions and electrical sparks.

_Dammit, where is he? _Callista cursed silently to herself. She brushed away the strands of hair that lay plastered on her forehead.

Suddenly, the transport shuddered and she was thrown to the left. She sat up, dazed. A trickle of blood dripped down from her lip but she paid no notice to it; there was no time to waste. She kept running, and finally found Senator Moe's room. Locked.

"Senator Moe?" She cried, pounding on the door.

_Enough of this,_ she thought. She whipped out her lightsaber and swiftly cut open a hole in the door.

"Jedi Callista!" Cried out the Senator as he rose up from behind his desk. The look of terror never fled from his face. "Is it the Re Clan?"

"I'm afraid it is, Senator. No time to talk. Please come with me." Callista grabbed the Senator's hand and began to walk hurriedly down the hallway.

"Is anyone else still alive?" Moe asked.

"Obi-Wan, as far as I know." She turned around and met him face to face. She narrowed her eyes in thought. "Where are the escape pods?"

"Follow me," Senator Moe answered and led Callista down the corridor.

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Obi-Wan met them at the escape pods.

"Are you insane?" he exclaimed, "If you go out in one of those things you'll be blasted out of space!"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" she asked.

The whole ship shook with another blast and the three stumbled as they attempted to keep their balance. Senator Moe looked disturbed that his two protectors seemed to be at a loss for a solution.

"Do you have any idea of who these people are who are firing on you, Senator?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ah... um... Well..." Senator Moe mumbled.

Callista's eyes narrowed as she thought of possibilities. Then she said, "Do the Re Clan know you were bringing Jedi to the negotiations?"

He nodded, "Being allowed to bring Jedi WAS one of our requirements to attend these negotiations. We barely made the deadline to acquire your services. The Re Clan wasn't too fond of the idea."

"No, because it eliminates their upper hand," Callista replied. "My guess is that they are trying to kill **us **not the Senator. They need him for the negotiations."

"That would explain why they haven't destroyed the ship yet," Obi-Wan said. "They're waiting for you and me to show our faces."

"Then we just have to let them know it's not going to work!" Senator Moe replied.

"No," Obi-Wan shook his head. "They will kill us all if they don't succeed in killing just Callista and me."

"Obi-Wan's right," Callista agreed. "Still, we can't fight them in this small cruiser!"

Obi-Wan looked at Callista and said, "Are you willing to sacrifice your life to save the Senator and his crew?"

Callista's eyes showed her surprise at his words, while she paused for a second to consider them. "Of course, but..."

"All Jedi would," Obi-wan nodded. "Everyone knows we Jedi would sacrifice ourselves. So, I guess that is just what we'll have to do."

He then proceeded to walk down the corridor and looked around. When he came to a fallen Malastare soldier, he said, "This poor chap looks about my size."

Quickly he began to take the clothes off the soldier. He stood and reached for his belt fastener and said, "I suggest you go find someone who's your size rather than gawk at me while I change."

Callista stared at him, her mouth agape. He raised an eyebrow at her as he let his belt drop and opened his tunics. She nodded and ran down the corridor, searching for a female Malastarian. Before she turned a corner, she couldn't help herself and glanced back quickly. She blushed as he was still in his khakis and looking down the hall and smiling, as if he knew she would look.

Around a corner, she found a dead female about her size and felt dread at her chore. The fallen guard's head was blackened with burns from an explosion. Callista pulled on the guard's clothes then dressed the corpse in her Jedi tunic and pants.

She dragged the body out into the hall and back to where Obi-Wan and the Senator waited. When she got there, one of the other dignitaries had found the Senator and was cursing at the Jedi Apprentices' incompetence.

"The council should have sent us a full Master Jedi," he said.

Callista played along, "Senator, I found her in the side defense station area. She was already dead."

"Both of them!" the dignitary exclaimed.

"Sir," Obi-wan said submissively, "Perhaps we should surrender? Without the Jedi, we're doomed."

"Good idea," Senator Moe said.

The four hustled to the bridge, while Callista and Obi-Wan dragged their decoys behind them. They remained cautiously two steps behind Senator Moe and the dignitary who found them.

_It's a good thing this dignitary wasn't at our briefing_, Obi-Wan thought.

The four passed several corridors, but they didn't encounter any laser fire. However, they saw evidence of the onslaught: the scorched metallic walls, traces of smoke, and bodies of the Malastarian and human crew.

"Hestrod, how many of your delegation are still alive?" Senator Moe asked the dignitary from the Tatooine delegation.

"All of us. When we heard the explosions, we locked ourselves in our rooms. I was chosen to find you once the commotion in the corridor's died down." Hestrod replied. "What about your staff?"

"It appears that the only members of my staff still alive are my two personal body guards," Moe replied as he gestured to Obi-Wan and Callista.

"An interesting choice," Hestrod added, "I would have thought that you would have Malastarians instead of humans as your personal guards."

Both Obi-Wan and Callista glanced at each other from behind the Senator's back and waited anxiously for the Senator's reply.

"Hestrod, have you ever been to Coruscant?"

"No."

"Well, it is common practice for members of the Galactic Senate to employee capable and reliable aides, regardless of their species. These two were chosen for their fighting prowess."

"I see, that would explain how they helped you survive the attack." Hestrod glanced back at Moe's 'personal guards' and gave them a curt nod of respect, which they returned. "What about the Padawans?"

Moe pointed to the dead bodies. "We hand them over to the raiders as a term of our surrender. If that was the purpose of this attack, then they will probably let us go." Hestrod looked pleased with Moe's assessment. "On the other hand, if they're just run-of-the-mill raiders, then I suggest bribery as our only option." The dignitary from Tatooine acknowledged Moe's comment with a grunt.

They continued quietly towards the cockpit in search of the ship's captain.

Obi-Wan listened to the politicians' conversation with great interest. _I guess what they say about Malastarians is true: they can always spot their position of advantage; regardless of where they stand._

"Obi-Wan," Callista whispered. "What about Wes-Ru? The captain can identify us."

"Only if he's alive," Obi-Wan whispered back. "Don't worry. We can handle it when the time comes."

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Finally, they reached the cockpit.

"I told ya, we're on a diplomatic mission..."

"I grow weary of this conversation Captain. You have five minutes to comply or your ship will be destroyed." The transmission screen went blank and Wes-Ru began to curse under his breath.

"Captain," Senator Moe interrupted Wes-Ru's colorful monologue, "What are the conditions?"

"That fool," Wes-Ru indicated the blank screen," shoots up **my** ship just to get a pair of Jedi."

"Well, our problems are solved," Hestrod sighed with relief and pointed to the Jedi decoys. "Have some of your crew take these corpses to the hatch, so the raiders can have what they want."

"What about those two? Aren't you..." Wes-Ru said as he pointed at Obi-Wan and Callista.

"Ben and Cal, the Senator's personal body guards," Obi-Wan said calmly as he made a slight movement with his right hand.

"Ben and Cal, the Senator's personal body guards," Wes-Ru repeated in a strange voice.

Obi-Wan continued to use the Force to suggest that the 'guards' could leave with the Senator.

"Senator, maybe y'all could go back to your quarters. I'll take care of passing on the Jedi to the raiders." Wes-Ru continued in a peculiar tone.

"Thank you, Captain." Moe added, "Hestrod, we'll continue our conversation once we land on Malastare."

"Where's their lightsabers?" Wes-Ru called out as the four were leaving the cockpit. There was a brief pause, but Obi-Wan waved the Senator and Hestrod into the corridor.

Callista spoke up, "The raiders probably stole them after the Jedi were killed. They didn't have any weapons on them when we recovered their bodies, sir."

Wes-Ru grunted and turned back to the console so he could send a message and comply with the other captain's demands.

After Obi-Wan and Callista saw Hestrod and the Senator back to their separate quarters, they rushed to their rooms to gather their packs.

"Where did you hide your lightsaber?" Callista asked. She finished picking up the cards and stored them in her utility pouch.

"Same place you did probably, behind my back and under the surcoat." Obi-Wan replied. He took one more glance around her room to make sure he didn't leave anything behind. They already checked his room.

"Where'd you get the names, Cal and Ben?" She was watching the corridor for any movement as he surveyed the room one last time.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't know if the Re Clan would recognize Callista, so I shortened your name. And Ben is my nickname. Is it clear?"

She nodded and he followed her out of the room. "We should contact the Jedi Council and let them know what happened," she said.

"Why?" They were walking briskly towards the bow and the Senator's quarters. "We have a legitimate reason to be with the Senator throughout the negotiations; instead of observing as Jedi, we'll just be his bodyguards. We can still complete our tasks for the third pre-trial trial."

"You're quite a gambler, 'Ben'." She said as she tested the sound of his name. "Has anyone told you that you're reckless?"

"Yes." There was a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Let me guess, Master Yoda." Her short laugh was interrupted by the sound of metal grating against metal. "The ships are disengaging. The raiders must have got what they wanted."

They continued to walk past crewmembers cleaning up corridors and putting things back in order. By the time they entered Senator Moe's quarters, Callista noticed that everything was set aright in his room.

Once they were alone in the room, Senator Moe turned to Obi-Wan and Callista. "Jedi, I know that this wasn't part of the original plan, but are you willing to continue this journey?"

"Our duty is clear, Senator," Callista replied and made eye contact with her partner. She saw that twinkle again.

"We are at your service," Obi-Wan added. As one, they bowed to the Senator.

"Fine." He said as he acknowledged their bows with a curt nod. "'Cal' and 'Ben,' why don't you get some rest?"

Obi-Wan could sense the Senator's relief, but he knew he had to ask one last question. "What role does Re Clan play in the present trade negotiations, sir?"

"We haven't much time," she said before the Senator could answer.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied and focused his gaze on Callista and the Senator, "but both of you have to tell me more about this Re Clan. We can't plan our defense without knowledge about the other players."

After a short pause she nodded her head and she glanced at Senator Moe.

To be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Callista closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't want to relive the memories, but then again...she would have to in order to escape out of here alive.

"My mistress, Akari Leta, and I dealt with them before, about two years ago. They're a cult embracing the belief that their dark god, Re-Natuum will return to wreak havoc on the world--allowing them to rule all the planets in the galaxy. Mistress Akari and I went to Malastare to investigate reported 'mass-kidnappings' in that as many as twenty villages on the far side of Malastare were sacked and burned to the ground. Master Yoda sent us to find the identity of these unknown raiders. To make along story short, the Re Clan proved to be responsible."

"Their leader, Ut-Re, is a known smuggler and pirate who controls the black market in this sector." Callista paused. "In anticipation of Re-Natuum, their god's return, they continue to conquer villages. Now they are exploiting their growing influence over trade in Malastare and other Outer Rim worlds. Mostly, they continue this to gather more followers, Re warriors as they call them." Callista hesitated but decided to continue. "They're fierce warriors, believe me...Akari almost got killed in a battle with one of them."

Senator Moe nodded grimly. "Yes, many of the senators and dignitaries I've dealt with in this meeting...I have an inkling that they have some involvement with Ut-Re. All the Re Clan wants is for people like me to go away, and leave the **business** of Malastare up to them. Blackmail, torture, kidnapping...they'll do anything and everything."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips tightly, trying to conceal his mixed emotions of anxiety at what they were up against.

The last half-hour of their flight was uneventful and according to their communication with Malastare everything appeared to be normal.

"There it is, sir, we're entering the Malastarian section," said Wes-Ru, flipping several buttons that would take the ship out of hyperspace. Obi-Wan nodded curtly. The sooner they arrived at Malastare the better.

The ship's engines screamed like claws drawn across a slate; the shooting lines of stars slowed down to regular, twinkling spots in the sky.

Callista rushed in. "What's the situation?"

"What the..." Obi-Wan pointed at the greenish purple color of Malastare's atmosphere. What appeared to be a meteor belt around the planet was actually a belt of fighter ships.

**"We have you in our sights...do not try to escape..."**

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Senator Moe approached the view screen. "What is the meaning of this? Are we now at war?"

On the view screen, Caen-Re's image answered curtly. "Not yet."

Obi-Wan glanced at Callista, who quietly moved behind Senator Moe's broad figure. As she lowered her head, Obi-Wan noticed that she had straightened the helmet on her head. Obi-Wan felt a tickle near his own ear and adjusted his helmet as well, to make sure his Padawan braid was secured under the tight fitting helm.

"First, I am attacked en route to my **own** planet and now I arrive to see this band of warships blockading Malastare!" The Senator erupted with indignation. "I have half a mind to call the entire negotiations off!"

"That is not an option." Caen-Re declared, "You will sit down with Ut-Re, as we had originally planned."

"Not until I secure more Jedi to protect me," Senator Moe said as he quickly glanced back at the two humans behind him. To Caen-Re, he said, "You are going to have to answer to the council for killing their young Padawans."

"If you mean the ships that attacked you, I wanted to explain that we've just received word that a few of our warships were stolen. I'm certain they were the same that you saw." Caen-Re's voice smoothly continued, "After all the trouble we went through to provide you with adequate protection from your unforeseen enemies, this is the thanks we get?"

Senator Moe barely contained his frustration as he clasped his hands behind his back and blinked his three eyes in anger. "You will not get away with this, as soon as I contact the Jedi—"

"And as far as calling for the Jedi," Caen-Re continued, "I don't think that would be wise. Any more hints to Ut-Re that you do not trust him; he will be so insulted, I'm certain the negotiations WILL be cut short. Cut short Re-Clan style."

Callista moved a step closer to Obi-Wan and whispered, "In other words they level the planet." Senator Moe acknowledged her comment before he faced the view screen again.

Obi-Wan nodded at her as his face flushed a light scarlet. He tapped into the Force to calm himself and push away his anger at these scoundrels.

To Caen-Re, Senator Moe added. "The Jedi will sense that their Padawans have died and they will contact us—"

"Then you will tell them about the unfortunate accident and assure them that the Re Clan will provide you with the protection you require," Caen-Re replied.

The Senator scoffed. "I understand. Ut-Re will have to provide some sincere bargaining for the Malastare system or I don't see how we can enter into a partnership."

"You will be finely compensated, I assure you. Ut-Re's partners are never left dissatisfied. At least, we've never had a complaint," Caen-Re stated.

"You better be right," Senator Moe said as the view screen went black. He turned to his pilot. "Steer us down through that mess to our capital city. Do not ask for permission to land, this is our planet and we will not act as hostages on it."

"Yes SIR!" the pilot answered.

As the pilot prepared for their approach to the surface, the Senator signaled to the two young Jedi. They followed him into the corridor and down the hall to his private quarters. Once they reached the suite and secured the doors, Senator Moe turned to them and sighed with relief. "They believe you are dead."

Obi-Wan removed his helmet, so his Padawan braid no longer tickled his neck. "What you said about the Jedi is true. If they had killed us, Qui-Gon Jinn would have felt my death immediately and Callista's Master hers as well. But we didn't die and though they may sense some disturbance it might not be enough for them to call us."

"Then we should call them!" Callista interjected. "We have to let them know what's going on here."

Senator Moe shook his head. "No, those ships will detect any outgoing transmissions. I'm sorry, but we are on our own here." He looked at the two young Jedi with worried eyes. They were merely children, barely past their puberty. He blinked his three eyes dejectedly. "We're doomed."

"NO!" Obi-Wan said, "We're not. Callista and I will think of some way out of this. Your people will not live as pawns for this Re Clan."

The Malastarian Senator looked up with hope as the Jedi proposed a plan for their encounter with the Re Clan.

After their ship docked, Obi-Wan and Callista followed closely behind the Senator and kept quiet as members of the Re-Clan escorted their party to the place where Ut-Re awaited.

**  
Meanwhile back on Coruscant...**

Jedi Master Yoda quietly meditated in the round tower council room. A bright blue messenger with two head tails came in and approached him. She was a Twi'lek, not a Jedi or even an apprentice, just a volunteer. Ever since the Jedi freed her from slavery, she dedicated her life to serving them. She knelt down in respect before the little Jedi Master.

The young Twi'lek looked into his wise eyes. "Master Yoda, I've just heard from a source in the Outer Rim that Senator Moe's ship was attacked on its way to Malastare. The ship received heavy damage and there were reports of several casualties."

Yoda closed his eyes and nodded peacefully. "Thank you, Tamoo."

Tamoo stood up and backed away graciously. Once out of the room she felt a sudden sense of relief. When she had heard the information transferred to her over her encrypted listening device, she panicked. She was partially responsible for helping set up Senator Moe with the Padawans for the pre-trial trials. Though Master Yoda didn't seem concerned about the Jedi's fate, she still felt a trace of worry for the apprentices.

Pulling out her communicator, she contacted Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. "Excuse me, Master Jinn."

"Tamoo, this is a surprise," said the voice over her small handheld device.

"Have you heard from Obi-Wan and Callista yet?" she asked.

"Why?" His voice was instantly full of concern, "What have you heard?"

It was well known that Tamoo had connections with various entities, legitimate and not so legitimate. She also had the ability to obtain information from less than official sources. These assets and her loyalty to the Jedi made her a vital link in safeguarding their missions and keeping track of any Jedi who might be in some difficulty.

"I've already notified Master Yoda. I'm sorry, Master." Tamoo paused trying to picture Qui-Gon's reaction. "They ran into trouble on the way. That's all I know."

There was silence on the other end, but after a brief moment he replied, "Thank you."

He turned off his communicator and stared out at Coruscant's skyline. As night fell, Qui-Gon set a time frame for himself. Obi-Wan would probably try to handle the situation himself, for the boy was wise and wouldn't put lives at stake to prove anything. However, if he didn't hear from them in a day, Qui-Gon would contact them himself.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The morning sun bathed the temple in a pale orange light that chased away the gloomy night sky. However, the mood of one of Coruscant's citizen was more compatible to the night than the promising sunny day.

Qui-Gon Jinn walked purposefully through the Jedi Temple in search of Akari Leta. He already went to her room after he failed to contact her via his communication device. _Where else could she be?_ It was too early for the morning meal, so he headed to the next logical place she would go to at this time of day.

He finally found her in the Jedi training facilities. There were other Jedi going through drills and a few Padawans sparring with training sabers. She was in a quiet corner at the far end of the room.

Akari was performing some stretching exercises that involved extremely slow arm and leg movements. To the untrained eye, it looked like she was moving against air. For the Jedi, it was an exercise that strengthened a Jedi's ability to be more attuned to the living Force. Qui-Gon didn't want to break her concentration, so he waited impatiently as she finished her routine.

"Good morning," he said as he handed her a hand towel.

She thanked him with a smile and proceeded to wipe the perspiration from her face and neck. "And you."

From her tone, Qui-Gon realized that Akari was unaware of the situation on Malastare.

They had known each other for a long time so it didn't take long for Akari to sense that something was bothering her old friend. "How are you doing today?"

He avoided her question and got to the point. "Have you heard from Callista?"

"Should I have?" She was surprised by his obvious anxiety about her Padawan.

"More than twenty-four hours ago I received news that Obi-Wan and she ran into trouble on their way to Malastare."

"Why wasn't I told?"

He could understand her anger, but he was surprised to sense her fear as well.

_Obviously, the Jedi Council thought it was **wise** not to inform the Masters about their Padawans predicament. _This troubled him. Being one who never did stand on ceremony, Qui-Gon decided to take charge. "Perhaps, we should speak to the council about this situation."

Akari gave him a nod of approval. For the first time that morning, he gave her a fierce grin and strode across the training facility floor. She tossed her towel in the laundry bin, grabbed her Jedi robe, and quickly followed Qui-Gon as he headed for the central tower where the council would be in session.

Once the lift doors opened, Qui-Gon stepped into the center of the chamber and addressed the council. "Excuse me, Masters, but we have concerns that are urgent and must be dealt with immediately." Akari quietly took her position one step behind and to the right of his shoulder.

Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded his high-domed head towards the two. "Masters Qui-Gon and Akari it is good of you to join us so promptly to our summons."

"Much have we to say to you about your Padawans." Master Yoda added and turned to Master Mace Windu.

"We have been informed that Padawans Obi-Wan and Callista have been killed en route to Malastare." Before Qui-Gon could speak, Master Windu held up his right hand to prevent Obi-Wan's Master from interrupting. "The council has not sensed a disturbance in the Force to support this allegation and have been investigating this report since yesterday."

From the corner of his eye, Qui-Gon could see the tension leave Akari's shoulders. However, he wasn't satisfied with the council's assessment of the situation.

"Masters," Qui-Gon said, "I request that Akari and I be allowed to travel to Malastare to continue a hands-on investigation."

"No. Your request is denied," said Master Windu. "The council has decided that Obi-Wan and Callista must face this trial and learn to deal with such unexpected circumstances."

"But..." Akari interjected.

"You will jeopardize your Padawans' lives, if you arrive without consent from the Malastarian negotiation team." Ki-Adi-Mundi continued, "The situation has become much more complicated."

"Masters, I will defy the council, if I must, in order to find out what happened to them," Qui-Gon promised.

"Patience, Qui-Gon," advised Master Yoda. "Trust in Obi-Wan and Callista you will. The Force is with them."

Qui-Gon turned to Akari and saw his frustration mirrored on her face. However, she bowed to the council's decree and Qui-Gon followed likewise. They would have to bide their time.

_Obi-Wan, if only you could tell me what's going on._ Qui-Gon thought as he followed Akari out of the Jedi Council Chamber.

To be continued

* * *

Author's Note: Please read and respond. Constructive criticism is welcome, Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Obi-Wan, I don't like this...I... _Callista sent apprehensively as her eyes gazed upon the majestic halls of Ut-Re's underground palace.

A few hours had passed since the Malastarian delegation was captured. After their transfer from the spacecraft to ground transport, they arrived at what Callista assumed to be Re-Clan's headquarters. As the captives were led through the gloomy halls, she could not help but stare at the seemingly infinite columns of black marble that supported the vaulted ceilings. Guards clad in blood-red and sable robes stalked the halls. All armed with vibration pikes. Artificial light from evenly spaced sconces attached to the columns illuminated their path.

_We have to stay with the Senator, Callista._ Obi-Wan replied through the Force. He kept his eyes focused on the sentry in front of him to avoid any suspicion. In reality he also shared Callista's misgivings.

She did not answer, but instinctively Callista reached for her lightsaber. It was a nervous habit that almost caused her to panic when it was not at her hip. Belatedly, she remembered that she had her saber hilt behind her back, beneath her bulky surcoat. She caught Obi-Wan's eye and resolved not to fidget. Any false move now and they would not make it back to the surface.

Caen-Re, who led the captives, paused and spoke quietly to the guard in front of an enormous steel door. With a hiss, the doors slid open.

"Ahhh, our guests have arrived," Ut-Re observed as he inhaled a deep, smoke-filled breath from his death stick. A sneer crept up from the corners of his mouth as he slowly stood up from his throne. "Senator Moe," Ut-Re acknowledged him with a brief bow. "I have heard so much about all you have done for Malastare." He slowly approached the delegation and glanced at Caen-Re, who obsequiously bowed before his lord. "Excellent work, Caen."

"I could say the same about you, Ut-Re," Senator Moe replied as he focused his eyes on the crime lord as he walked slowly around them. "However, I do not think the inhabitants of Malastare appreciate your efforts."

Ut-Re chuckled. "Oh no, I think you have it the other way around, Senator Moe." He went back to his throne and gracefully sat down.

Callista quickly glanced at Obi-Wan, but he was staring intently at Ut-Re.

His affable posturing fell away when Ut-Re addressed the senator. "I am here to work out a deal...no actually -- an ultimatum, that's it. Drop the trade negotiations, forget about the dead Jedi Apprentices, and I will spare your life. Bear in mind, senator, while you were so preoccupied in getting the Jedi to come to these foolhardy negotiations, the rest of your colleagues suffered. Senator Yuat, I believe, was the first to lose his life by choosing to go against me. You would not want to follow in his footsteps, would you?"

A flash of indignation brightened the Senator's eyes. "You dare… Why you..."

Ut-Re held up his hand. "Now, now senator. I heard all the wonderful adjectives you have used to describe me."

"I refuse!" Senator Moe spat out. "Malastare will throw off the chains you would cast, Ut-Re. You will pay for all the corruption you have caused."

"Imprison him, Caen." Ut-Re dismissively glanced at Callista and Obi-Wan. "Kill the rest. His 'guards' aren't necessary for my purposes."

Caen-Re pointed a blaster at the two, but Callista and Obi-Wan simultaneously activated their lightsabers, two ice-blue blades in the gloom.

"Jedi! I knew it!" Ut-Re seethed. "Fire!"

"We've got no choice," Callista yelled, throwing off her cloak.

To be continued

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R.**

**phantom-jedi1: **Thank you for your comments. I never really noticed the length of the chapters before. I guess I like cliffhangers or I just run out of ideas for that segment of the story.

**Geri K: **Thank you for your comment. I'll be posting the next chapter soon, probably before the weekend.

**Looby Lou:** Thanks for your enthusiastic comments. More chapters are coming soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy 30th Anniversary, George Lucas and Star Wars!! May the Force be with you... Always!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The blasts came at them slowly at first, as if the Re Clan security were testing them. Each glowing blast was deflected by the Jedi's lightsabers. Obi-Wan got in front of Senator Moe and shielded him from any possible fire.

"What is taking you so long!" Ut-Re snarled at his men. At his fierce words, the blasts increased ten fold.

The Jedi continued to back out of the room, masterfully deflecting the laser blasts.

When they reached the exit door, Callista jumped up and hit a power cell above the inside of the door, casting the entire room in even more darkness. Once he cleared the entrance way, Obi-Wan slashed the controls and sealed the clan in their own throne room.

Without a word, the three ran through the halls towards the upper levels until they were stopped by a dozen security droids that rolled towards them in three rows of four.

"Bantha dirt," Obi-Wan cursed. "Callista, you take the Senator back down that hall and I'll hold these droids off."

"But this is the only way out!" She cried out. The sound of the droids rolling towards them reverberated in the metal corridor.

"Find another way!" Obi-Wan yelled back. His voice was as commanding as he could make it, but he was relieved when she listened to him. It was true, he did not know anymore of what he was doing than she did, but one of them had to make the calls or they'd spend their entire time arguing.

He threw a handful of the Force at the first line of droids that got close to him and they toppled back exploding into the second line. However, the third line came at him firing their weapons. It was all he could do to keep up with deflecting their computerized attack, let alone trying to maintain his assault on their reinforcements. As the droids inched closer, Obi-Wan backed away down the hall following the corridor where Callista and the Senator had gone.

Finally, one of the droids had enough of his returning its blasts and it shorted out. The other three he easily deflected and just as the next two keeled over, Obi-Wan heard the dreaded sound of more droids coming down the hall. _Time to go. _He took off running, leaving the final droid to hesitate in confusion before taking off after him.

When Obi-Wan rounded the corner, he didn't see any trace of Callista or the senator. Frantically, he used the Force to discover their location. Unfortunately, nothing came to him. He opened his eyes and was about to just take off running again, because the last droid and its back up were rounding the corner, when he saw an arrow etched into the wall.

His lips curled into a small smile. Looking up in the direction the arrow pointed, he saw a hole in the ceiling. Without hesitation, Obi-Wan jumped up into it. It would be his luck if the droids could climb up into this escape route. Fortunately, they could not. They fruitlessly fired at him into the hole.

A dim light from above beckoned him as blaster shots continued to flash near him. Obi-Wan felt the surface around him found some wires to hold on to. Grabbing them, he hoisted himself up and began to climb as fast as he could. The shots behind him lulled off and the light above him grew brighter.

Once he reached the opening, he quickly popped his head out, took a look. Instantly, he pulled his head down again.

"Double Bantha dirt," he muttered. Taking his lightsaber out, he jumped up through the hole and landed in a perfect stance next to Callista and the Senator. They were in the middle of a pack of large, wild creatures with small heads and large claws. These creatures stood at least twice as tall as the Jedi and their charge.

"Well, I found another way out," Callista said, breathlessly.

"Yes, out of the Re-Clan castle but into where?" Obi-Wan asked.

"These creatures are not native to Malastare," the Senator offered. "I've never seen them before."

The three of them stood in the center of about five of the creatures. Obi-Wan and Callista both with their lightsabers drawn and the Senator cowering between them.

"Well," Obi-Wan said, "I'm open to suggestions."

"There's only five. With you here, we can fight our way out." Although she was out of breath, Callista was itching for a fight.

_What is up with her?_ Obi-Wan thought, _she's always too ready to rush in._ He glanced quickly over at her and watched her shift her balance uneasily from one foot to the other. In spite of her bravado, Obi-Wan sensed her fear. His thoughts conjured up one of Master Yoda's lessons: "anger, fear...the dark side of the Force are they...easily they flow...quick to join in a fight." Obi-Wan knew he had to find another way.

"Callista, are you familiar with these creatures?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course, not." She responded without looking at him.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and reminded himself of the Jedi code: "respect all life, in any form."

"Callista, stand down." He said as he thumbed off his ice-blue sword. He slowly showed the creatures the hilt of his deactivated lightsaber and attached it to his utility belt.

"What do you thing you're doing?" She could not believe that he was giving up. She kept her ice-blue blade ignited and maintained her defensive stance as she eyed the five closest small-headed creatures with large claws.

"STAND DOWN!"

Obi-Wan's command shocked Senator Moe. His three eyes blinked rapidly in disbelief as the situation went from bad to worse.

_Who the..._ Callista turned angrily to face Obi-Wan. However, her retort died on her lips. There was no lopsided smile or playful look. Instead, she faced a grave, steely-eyed young man.

_**Callista, calm down and follow my lead.**_

She heard his voice in her mind, but the authoritative voice she heard was replaced with the sense of someone asking for help. Callista hesitated.

_**Do you trust me?**_

She acknowledged his question by deactivating her lightsaber and returning it to her utility belt.

Obi-Wan turned to face the closest creature. He kept his open palms at his side and in plain view. "Do you speak Basic?"

The creatures looked at each other and spoke quietly among themselves. Quietly, from the back of the room, one of the creatures stepped forward. It was shorter than the other creatures, but it still towered over Obi-Wan by at least a head.

"Hey, brah. I stay talk Bay-sick." It eyed Obi-Wan, taking measure of the Jedi's straight back and even blue-eyed gaze.

Obi-Wan could sense the creature's distrust, but he also sensed its curiosity. "Do you work for the Re Clan?"

When the other creatures heard 'Re Clan,' an angry rumble accented by the snapping of claws filled the room.

The creature, who spoke Basic, spat on the ground in front of Obi-Wan. It lifted an open claw and leveled it at Obi-Wan's throat. Callista involuntarily took a step towards Obi-Wan, but he signaled her off with his right hand.

"YOU stay work fo' da Re Clan?"

"No," Callista interrupted, "we serve Malastare." She pointed to Senator Moe.

Before the creature could respond, they heard three quick snaps from the far side of the room.

"You stay come," the creature said to Obi-Wan as the other creatures gathered around them and herded them through a tunnel. They moved quickly from one passage to the next. Obi-Wan began to notice that they were gradually losing their escorts until only five remained including the one who spoke Basic.

"Obi-Wan," Callista whispered, "can you fill the breeze? I think we're near the surface."

He kept his eyes on their escorts and nodded his head in agreement. They continued to walk through the labyrinth for another hour. Finally, their escort stopped in front of a gray slab.

"You stay go," the creature said to Obi-Wan as the four other creatures moved the slab aside to create a space large enough for the Senator and Jedi to walk through.

"Thank you. We go in peace." Obi-Wan bowed low at his waist as Callista and Moe executed similar bows.

"Re Clan."

Obi-Wan glanced up to see the creature snap a large claw then draw it across its throat. It wore a wicked grin, gave a curt nod of its small head, and disappeared down the tunnel.

Obi-Wan turned to his companions. "I guess they don't like the Re Clan either."

Their laughter echoed in the cave as they followed a path leading to a burnt orange light. At the mouth of the cave, Obi-Wan cautiously looked out. He motioned to his companions to follow, so they could watch the sun set.

"By the gods of Malastare," Senator Moe exclaimed, "we're at the race track!"

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Please read and respond, thanks. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Callista stared in wonderment as she stepped out of the mouth of the cave. Even in the fading sunlight, she could see that the race track was tremendous in size. It was designed just like the Tatooine race track that hosted the Boonta Eve Pod Race but on a much grander scale. After all, it was home to the Malastare 800, the Green Mist Run, and other main pod racing events. She could almost hear the engines of the pods revving up but for now, it was devoid of any sign of life except them.

"Jedi Callista?" asked the Senator, regarding her quizzically.

"I'm sorry Senator, what were you saying?"

The Senator tried his best to conceal his exasperation. "I was saying that we haven't much time. The Re Clan is going to find out sooner or later that we survived their trap once more, and will, undoubtedly, try to capture us again. We'd better get back to my palace. Hopefully, some of the delegates and representatives are still there."

"But...how will you deal with the Re Clan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've got to get those treaties signed, Obi-Wan," responded Senator Moe. "Treaties that will allow me to set up a police force with the power to arrest the members of the Re Clan. Once we get there, I must contact Chancellor Valorum. This is not a simple trade negotiation anymore." With that, the Senator turned and started to head for the exit.

Obi-Wan and Callista nodded then began to follow. Obi-Wan could not help but steal a few glances her way. However, it was clear her mind was elsewhere. He reached out with the Force, but he felt blocked.

"Callista," he whispered as they walked.

"What." She kept her gaze on the floor.

"We should contact Qui-Gon and Akari," he whispered.

"They know we aren't dead," she replied, then quickened her pace. Obi-Wan suppressed a scowl then caught hold of her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"I'm trying to talk to you," he said exasperated, facing her. "Look, I'm sorry if I yelled at you while we were in there but will you at least talk to me?"

"Obi-Wan, just drop it. All I want is for us to get out of here in one piece so just shut-"

Suddenly, a blaster shot fired to the right of the pair sent them flying to the ground.

Callista coughed and rubbed the dirt out of her eyes.

"What the..."

"GET THEM!" Ut-Re yelled.

In an instant, the Obi-Wan and Callista were up on their feet. Their lightsabers blazing to life.

"Callista, get the senator!" Obi-Wan hollered over the blaster fire as he deflected the blaster shots from Ut-Re's masked guards.

Callista stumbled forward and began to run, hurrying to find the senator.

"Not so fast." Callista looked up and searched the stands for the speaker. High up in the vast tiers, to her horror, she saw Caen-Re. The gangster held the Senator by the throat, with a blaster pointed at the Senator's head.

Unsure of what to do, Callista glanced at Obi-Wan. He had his hands too full to help her -- about a dozen guards had surrounded him.

_I can't let the Senator get killed,_ Callista thought. Glancing at her ignited lightsaber and then at Caen and the terrified Senator, she made a fateful decision. Slowly, she deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt.

"Let him go," she ordered as she made her way up the stands to where Caen-Re held his hostage.

Caen-Re took a step back, a devilish grin on his face.

"Don't get any closer, Jedi," he hissed, pushing the blaster farther into the Senator's left temple.

Callista didn't reply; she kept climbing up row after row.

"Callista..." yelped the Senator.

"Be QUIET!" Caen-Re's hand shook, but he still kept a firm grip on the blaster.

"Let him go," Callista calmly repeated. She now stood only a few feet away from him.

"Never!" Caen-Re yelled triumphantly and opened fire on Callista, who immediately ignited her lightsaber once more. To Callista's surprise however, the Senator quickly twisted around and threw a punch at Caen. The Senator knocked the blaster out of Caen-Re's hand and sent him tumbling down the stands.

"CALLISTA!" Obi-Wan screamed. Callista turned around but saw the blaster shot fired by Ut-Re too late. A burning sensation raged throughout her lower back, the last thing she felt before she blacked out.

"Callista!" Obi-Wan quickly climbed up to where she lay, taking little heed of the chaos around him.

Suddenly, five blaster shots exploded behind him. Before Obi-Wan could react, Ut-Re and his three men were down, shot through their hearts.

From behind the rocks came five soldiers in Malastarian army uniforms. Four were Malastarians, but one, apparently the leader, was human.

Obi-Wan gently picked up Callista and, followed by Senator Moe, went towards the small group of Malastarians who had turned the tide and won a battle for them. The Senator was babbling happily.

"Jon Raal!" the Senator exclaimed. "My dear Captain! How did you know there was trouble?"

Captain Raal's young brown eyes flashed as he smiled at the Senator. He took off his helmet and ran a strong, brown hand through his dark hair as he prepared to explain how he had got there in the nick of time.

Nobody noticed that Caen-Re disappeared.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Please read and respond. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

Obi-Wan carried Callista to the transport vehicle the Malastarian troops had brought. There were medical personnel that swarmed around him as he laid her down on the cot sticking out of the wall of the vehicle. Dazed, he backed away as a few of the medical crew began to strap her down and others raced to keep her from losing what little amount of life she had left.

"Are you alright?" Senator Moe asked, staring at the dumb-founded Jedi.

Obi-Wan only moved enough to nod his head slightly. He watched with anxious tension as the medics did their work. Through the Force he could feel her presence fading. He closed his eyes and concentrated a message to her, _Don't leave us._

There wasn't a reply in his mind from her, only a faint sense of an apology.

"She has lost a lot of blood," said one of the medics.

"Will she make it to the medical facility?" Obi-Wan asked calmly. "How soon can we be there?"

"We're on our way now," responded Senator Moe. "This ship is our most advanced and it is common not to feel the g-forces when we travel."

Obi-wan nodded. "But, will she make it?"

"There's no way to tell, this is a serious burn that goes very deep into her..." the medic searched for a layman's term, "stomach. She will need reconstructive surgery."

"But she'll live?" Obi-wan insisted.

"Yes, she'll live," assured the medic.

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

"It's been long enough," Qui-Gon said, as soon as the female Jedi opened her Coruscant apartment door. "Approval from the Council or no, I'm sending out a call to Malastare. Would you like to be there when I do?"

"Under normal circumstances I would object," responded Akari. She reached into a closet and grabbed her robe and then followed him down the corridor.

Once in the communication center they sat down and Qui-Gon called up the codes to make the call. A few minutes later they were put through. Unfortunately, it was not the officials from the Malastarian government, which came up on their screen, but rather an operator of Ut-Clan origin.

"I would like to speak to Senator Moe of Malastare," Qui-Gon said with a small smile and a gesture of good will.

Akari stood behind him as pleasantly as she could.

The Ut-Re operator said with a distinct air of superiority, "The Senator is indisposed at the moment."

"Then allow me to speak with someone on his council," Qui-Gon amended.

"That cannot be arranged."

Qui-Gon tried another line of approach, "Is there anyone on the negotiations team to whom I may speak?"

The operator looked at him through the screen with annoyance and shut off the connection.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," remarked Akari.

"Let me try again," he replied. Before he got a chance, a call came in directly to their station.

"What's this?" Qui-Gon hit the receive button and was amazed to see Caen-Ut.

"The Galactic Republic has sent their Jedi to our negotiations. This has disrupted the natural flow of events. Due to their presence there has been utter chaos with neither party trusting the other. Be aware that **this** has led not only to the overthrow of the rightful Re Clan leadership at the negotiations, but also to the death of our leader, my brother Ut-Re."

Qui-Gon took in a deep breath and was completely amazed at the sincerity and raw emotions of the person projected on the screen. He could feel Akari's surprise behind him as well.

Qui-Gon raised his hand . "Hold on a minute, tell me exactly what has happened. Perhaps we can assist you in settling things down."

"You will inform your Jedi Council that until I can reestablish order in this system and reassure the members of the negotiation committee; the negotiations will be suspended. There will be no more interference tolerated from the Republic, and especially not from the Jedi Council."

"If you would let me speak to someone from Malastare, I am certain I can..." but Qui-Gon didn't get to finish his sentence before the communication link was severed, "...assist you."

"Looks like we're going to Malastare," stated Akari.

From his seated position, Qui-Gon looked up at her with a cocky smile. "My thoughts exactly."

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Their Padawans' pre-trial trial had become more serious than either of them anticipated. After conferring about their two conversations with the Re Clan representatives, Qui-Gon and Akari determined that the Jedi Council must be made aware of the current situation before they left for Malastare. However, if the council refused to take action, the two Masters resolved to find their Padawans without the council's approval.

When Qui-Gon and Akari arrived at the round tower council chamber, the Jedi Council was already in session. They waited briefly in one of the adjacent rooms until the council called them for their audience.

"Masters, the situation on Malastare has become critical." With those words, Qui-Gon launched into his description of his two conversations with the Re Clan.

The council's demeanor became grave when they heard about the chaotic breakdown of the negotiations. Qui-Gon could sense the outrage in the council, but he knew he had to convince Masters Yoda and Windu that now was the time to act.

"We need to discover what has happened to the negotiating team." Qui-Gon stated as he looked at each of the Jedi Council members.

"It is not just about our Padawans," Akari added. "The Re Clan is involved. Fortunately, with Ut-Re dead, this is the perfect opportunity to bring this leaderless crime syndicate to justice. If the Re Clan were allowed to reorganize under Caen-Ut, they will continue to strive to control this section of the Outer Rim Territories."

"Masters, we could have an armed conflict in that part of the Republic if we do not act now." Qui-Gon finished. Akari confirmed his assessment by nodding her head and turning to the Council with a grim face.

Master Yoda cast his gaze around the circular chamber and made eye contact with each of the Jedi Council members. After a short pause, he spoke. "Always in motion is the future." He nodded to Master Mace Windu, who addressed everyone present.

"The actions of the Re Clan will not be tolerated." Master Windu then turned to Qui-Gon and Akari, "Council grants you permission to investigate the disappearance of the Malastarian negotiating team. Your transport will be ready within the hour."

Qui-Gon and Akari bowed to the council. They left the chamber with Master Yoda's familiar benediction; "May the Force be with you."

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

Meanwhile on Malastare...

The Malastarian medical center had the latest in facilities and medicine, but Obi-Wan felt that they needed to do something with the chairs in the emergency room's waiting area. His lower back was aching. It was a better part of the day when he finally found out about Callista's condition.

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

After they left Callista at the medical center for emergency reconstructive surgery, Obi-Wan went with Senator Moe to his palace. It seemed that news of Ut-Re's death preceded their arrival. As a result, the other delegates and representatives were all eager to sign the treaties.

Obi-Wan was amazed at the quick turn of events. But then he realized that the delegates were seeking a chance to reestablish their relationship with a legitimate government backed by a strong military force, led by Captain Jon Raal. Without Ut-Re, the delegates believed that the Re Clan would no longer be able to blackmail them. Thus, their signing of the treaties would be to their advantage.

_Callista should be here to see this._ Obi-Wan thought as he watched Senator Moe and each of the delegates sign the treaties establishing a security force to monitor the trade routes and fair trade laws with each of the planetary systems' representatives. Various cameras covered the signing and news broadcasts were sent live to numerous planetary systems. _See, Callista, a fairly routine mission._ Obi-Wan thought about the irony even as he smiled for the delegates and the cameras.

Although the mission was completed to Senator Moe's satisfaction, Obi-Wan didn't feel any elation at this major accomplishment for his third pre-trial trial. He almost lost his partner and the thought haunted him. So as soon as Senator Moe no longer needed his services, Obi-Wan obtained permission to look in on Callista.

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

One of the Malastarian medical assistants gently woke Obi-Wan up. Earlier, he finally found a semi-comfortable corner and decided to take a nap while he waited for Callista to be removed from the intensive care unit. The evening twilight filled the full-length windows with streaks of purple and orange. _I must have slept a few hours._ Obi-Wan thought as he heard his neck and back crack as he got up from his seat.

"Jedi Callista can receive visitors now," the medical assistant told him. "May I show you to her room?"

He acknowledged her question with a nod and followed her down the corridor to the private hospital rooms. Callista's room was located down a short hallway away from the nurses' station. The first thing he noticed was her single window that faced west. Obi-Wan was surprised that he could recognize the racetrack in the distance. When he approached her hospital bed, Callista tried to turn her face away from him.

"I'm sorry. I..." Her voice was small and shaky.

Obi-Wan was taken aback by her reaction. He reached out to the living Force and discovered the turmoil of self-loathing eating away at Callista.

"It's my fa..."

"Hey." Obi-Wan went to her side and gently reached out his hands and turned her face to meet his. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Such large eyes, filled with sorrow. Of all the things they had been through, this was the toughest. He sensed that Callista had lost her spirit. _Where's that girl willing to take on the world?_ thought Obi-Wan.

She tried to shake her head, but Obi-Wan continued to cup her face in his hands till she looked into his blue eyes and saw a familiar twinkle.

"Now, look who's the gambler?" Obi-Wan quietly chided her as he took his hands away from her face.

His comment caught her off guard. She was expecting him to blame her for jeopardizing the mission, endangering the Senator's life, or basically being a liability. Callista didn't expect to see admiration in his eyes.

"But I..."

Before she could say another word, Obi-Wan placed his right index finger lightly on her lips.

Her eyes went wide at his touch. She remained quiet as he withdrew his finger and placed his hands on his hips. Her lip curled involuntarily when she recognized his unconscious swagger.

"Maybe we can take in a day at the pod races?" Obi-Wan offered and flashed her a lopsided grin. "I hear Senator Moe has two executive box tickets for his personal body guards. Something to do with payment for services rendered."

Although the last rays of the setting sun shone directly into the hospital rooms facing the west, there was nothing brighter in her room than the smile Callista gave Obi-Wan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Please read and respond, thank you. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Good to be out here again,_ Callista thought, taking a whiff of fresh air as she and Obi-Wan made their way out of the medical center. A fresh breeze blew gently past the two, but it did little to quell the heat from Malastare's fiery noon sun. Still, that did not stop the prospective customers from milling about the food stands. With an impending pod race event held that day, there seemed to be twice as many spectators.

Callista raised a hand to swipe away stray wisps of hair plastered to her forehead. _Getting too hot, though..._ Unbidden, distant memories of intense fire burning all around her resurfaced in her mind.

A chuckle escaped from her lips. _Has it been that long?_

"What is it? What's the matter?" asked Obi-Wan, a baffled expression on his face.

Callista smiled tightly, stuffing her hands deep within her pockets. "No, nothing. It's just...well, remember the very first trial we ever had to do?"

The sides of Obi-Wan's mouth curled up in a grin. "Oh yes...the one when you basically called me a coward, upon your 'reason' that I didn't go into the fire fast enough."

Callista reddened. "You still remember that?"

"Of course. And the race across that frozen river, then the cliff?" He added, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey, I won that time even though we **did **get in trouble," she retorted, but then her countenance turned serious. "Hard to believe we've done so many things in such a short amount of time though."

Obi-Wan didn't reply. _Yes, it is hard to believe. Once we regarded each other with as much hostility as humanly possible; and yet, here we are now treating each other as if we were best friends from childhood._

"You know, to be honest, I thought you were a stuck up, self-centered Padawan the very first time I spoke to you," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Well, I thought you were some haughty Apprentice. You know, since you're so much **older** than the rest of us," she countered.

"Thanks," he replied and laughed good-naturedly at her comment.

Her voice dropped to a low tone. "But then again, first impressions are usually wrong."

"You know what they say about these things?" Obi-Wan asked thoughtfully.

"Mmmm...what?" Callista asked curiously.

"Such is the **will **of the Force."

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

Qui-Gon and Akari's ship arrived at the Malastare system along with the convoy of battle ships the Galactic Senate had sent as security. When they came out of hyperdrive, their ships were met with blaster fire.

Akari dodged the fire adequately. "I see they've arranged a welcoming party. I'm honored."

Qui-Gon reached out with the Force and felt Obi-Wan's presence. With puzzlement he said, "Obi-wan isn't' in distress, in fact I feel..." he smiled ruefully, "a strong sense of flirtation going on in him."

Akari briefly glanced sideways at the other Jedi and turned her eyes to the task of outrunning the Re Clan sentry guard ships. "Where are they?" she asked with mild irritation.

Qui-Gon went to the sensor array and punched in a scanning code. "Move us closer to the planet, I can't get an exact lock."

"Alright," she said as she concentrated on her flying. "Quickly, please, because I'm not going to hold out long against those sentry ships, not at this range."

They closed in on the planet and as Akari had guessed, the closer they got, the more ships were on their tail.

"Squad leader four to Jedi shuttle, we're not going to be able to protect you if you get past the sentry guards main defensive line."

"Acknowledged, Squad leader," Akari said. Then focusing on her descent to the planet, she glanced at Qui-Gon. "Any time your ready, just say the word and I'll pull us out."

"Almost there," Qui-Gon said. He reached out with the Force and using what he felt, he guided the sensors to the location of the Padawans. "They're at some sort of arena. It seems to be a pod racing tournament."

"Pulling out?" Akari asked. Their ship was being plummeted by blaster fire, despite her excellent maneuvering.

"Just a moment," Qui-Gon said calmly. He sent a message to his Padawan via a carrier wave, in less than a moment the message was received. "Now."

"Pulling out," she said. "Hold on to your lightsaber." Turning the ship 90 degrees up and out away from the planet, the g-force flung them both back into their seats and sent their pursuers in a scuttle. Then she aimed the ship to her right 120 degrees and swung them back through the sentries defensive line.

Qui-Gon called the squad leader, "I've sent Obi-wan a message, in two minutes we will break through again to retrieve his answer."

"He's still alive?" the answer came back. "I heard rumors..."

"Both Jedi Apprentices **are** alive and apparently they and the rest of the Malastarians are unaware of the fleet in their heavens preparing for an attack."

"Surely they know that their communications are being blocked?" the squad leader asked.

"If so, it doesn't concern them," Qui-Gon replied.

Akari put her finger across her throat and Qui-Gon got the message.

"I'll contact you again with Obi-Wan's response," he signed off.

"Are you aware of how many sentries we will be fending off if we go in there again?" Akari asked. "Our stabilizers are already at half power and we're going to need to replace our hyperdrive unit before we return home. I don't know if we can take much more of a beating in this ship and be able to get back out to this safety line again."

"Then I suppose we'll simply have to stay on the surface," he replied.

"Ah, I see. How could I have missed that?" Akari answered, rolling her eyes "So simple."

"Someone's going to have to figure out what's going on down there," he said.

She just nodded and said felicitously, "And obviously we can't leave it to the Apprentices."

Qui-Gon thought about it briefly and then called the squad leader again, "Jedi Jinn to Squad Leader Four. We've sustained too much damage. We're going to let the Jedi on the surface try to take down the communication blockage. Can our forces break through this sentry gate?"

"We can at least keep them busy enough that they'll have to postpone their attack," the Squad Leader answered. "They out gun us four to one. The Senate didn't expect this much firepower on their part. Fortunately, they seem to be out of sync with one another, as if no one is really leading them. As long as their ranks are confused, we can hold our own."

"Acknowledged." Qui-Gon looked at Akari. She gave him a little smirk.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"We've decided?" Her tone spoke volumes. "It sounds more like you've been making the decisions."

"I took your point into consideration, did I not?" Qui-Gon asked, genuinely surprised.

She nodded. "Yes, and I appreciate that gesture."

Qui-Gon just looked at her in bewilderment and then attempted to reach Obi-wan via the Force.

- 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 -

On the ground...

"What the?" Obi-wan said reaching down for his communicator. He pulled it out and saw it was beeping with an encoded message.

"What's that?" Callista asked.

"A message." Taking a seat at a nearby bench, he ran the decode sequencer. "It's from Master Qui-Gon, but this small COM unit doesn't have a very long range pick up. I don't understand."

He read the message and then handed it to Callista to read. Standing up he looked into the sky and couldn't see anything for the bright sunlight. Then, using his Jedi acuity, filtered some of the light and was able to make out the outlines of tiny ships, orbiting the planet.

"They're still here then?" Callista said standing.

"And they're going to attack," he replied. "We've got to warn Senator Moe."

She nodded and they both ran off.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Phantom Jedi: Thank you for your comments. Adding more details and dialogue has been a challenge with this story. 

A/N: For those of you reading this story, thank you. I'd also like to read any reviews, comments, or questions you may have about the story. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Obi-Wan and Callista wove in and out of the crowd as the spectators took their places for the main podracing event. The morning trials were exciting and not too uneventful. They just witnessed the usual explosions against rock formations and a few mishaps in the droid pits, but overall the crowd was treated to some fine entertainment.

The two Padawans were looking forward to some rest and recreation after their horrific journey to Malastare. Senator Moe even provided them with excellent seats for today's races. Obi-Wan was having a great time and Callista looked happy again. For a time Obi-Wan worried that her surgery would put a damper on her spirits, but it looked like the pod races was just the thing to cheer her up. They were just returning from their noon meal at the Sky Box restaurant when Obi-Wan received Qui-Gon's message.

_No rest for the..._ Obi-Wan thought. He followed closely behind Callista as she dodged refreshment vendors and patrons looking for their seats. She'd been to this racetrack before so Obi-Wan didn't mind following her for a change. It also gave him a chance to reflect a little about his feelings for his partner. His eyes followed her graceful movements, particularly the sway of her hips.

Since both of them were off-duty, they left their Jedi robes behind and were dressed in nondescript tunics and trousers. Finally, Obi-Wan got a chance to see Callista in an outfit that flattered her lithe and shapely body. _She definitely makes our standard issue garb look good._

As they proceeded quickly through the crowd, he noticed that some of the other male spectators also appreciated Callista's simple but well-fitted attire. What Obi-Wan found interesting was that Callista was unaware of the appreciative glances she was garnering. They almost reached Senator Moe's box when an inebriated human male stepped in front of Callista.

"Excuse me," she said politely.

He remained in her way and snatched a Malastarian ale from a passing vendor. "Offer you a drink."

"No, thank you," she said as she tried to side step her unwanted suitor.

"Yeah," he said as he used his free hand to grab her left arm. "I know you want it," he leered at her.

Obi-Wan was two steps behind her when he saw this. "Callista!"

She turned her head immediately towards him and said pleasantly, "Don't worry, **dear**."

He sensed the iron in her voice and backed down. _Boy is that drunkard in for a surprise,_ he thought as a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I will ignore that last comment," she said calmly as she looked into her suitor's eyes. "Please remove your hand from my arm."

Those who were close enough to the two began to create a little more space around Callista and her suitor as if sensing an inevitable confrontation.

"Why don't you make me, **little lady**," he said as he brought his flushed face closer to hers.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He crossed his arms across his chest, leaned back on his heels, and watched Callista do her thing.

Callista smiled sweetly at her suitor and raised her open right palm. She held it six centimeters from his bulbous nose.

"As if," she replied as she released a handful of the Force into his face.

The gathered bystanders roared with laughter as the sot went sailing five meters into the stands.

With a glint of satisfaction in her large eyes, she turned to face Obi-Wan. "Come on, we have to tell the Senator about the invasion force."

"Lead on," he said. However, he couldn't help himself and he added, "**little lady**." Obi-Wan immediately held up his hands as a sign of surrender, when Callista's large eyes narrowed to steely-eyed slits. "Okay, okay, I'm coming," he said apologetically.

With a "umph," Callista turned and hurried off as the crowd parted respectfully to let her pass. Obi-Wan reined in his laughter as he followed in her wake.

A fanfare of brass instruments announced the arrival of the afternoon's field of contestants. Obi-Wan caught a flash of the procession of brightly colored flags moving across the track. The flags fluttered in the brisk wind as the flag bearers took their places in front of their respective podracing teams. The announcers began to introduce the podracers as Obi-Wan entered Senator Moe's private box.

Callista waited impatiently for Obi-Wan to join her before speaking to the Senator.

Senator Moe was entertaining his guests, some of whom were involved with the new trade treaty. Everyone was in a celebratory mood, while guests helped themselves to the plentiful beverages and various refreshments. Obi-Wan even heard some hot and heavy betting among the guests. He caught Callista's eye, gave his winsomest smile, and signaled her to get the Senator's attention.

_Obi-Wan, sometimes I could just..._ Callista thought but then she realized that he was just making fun of the ridiculous situation and not her. She returned his smile and good-naturedly rolled her eyes. _Okay, Callista focus, be serious_, she told herself. Callista composed herself and faced the Senator with their ill tidings.

"Senator Moe, may we speak with you?" She asked as she indicated Obi-Wan with a nonchalant wave of her hand. Then she lowered her voice and stepped closer, "it's urgent."

**That** got Senator Moe's attention. So he turned to his guests and excused himself from their company. The senator then led the Jedi Apprentices into a private suite next to the leisure box.

"Senator," Callista began. "Obi-Wan and I received a message from our Masters."

"What is it?"

"Our Masters have entered the Malastarian orbit and were attacked by the Re-Clan's sentry guard ships. The Galactic Senate authorized a convoy of battle ships to escort Qui-Gon and Akari here, but the convoy finds themselves out gunned four to one," Callista reported.

"The convoy is currently engaged in battle with the sentry ships, but they won't be able to last long with those odds. If we don't act quickly, the Re Clan will invade the planet," Obi-Wan concluded.

Senator Moe looked dumbfounded as he stared at the two Padawans. The enormity of the situation was beyond the senator's comprehension, so without warning all three eyes rolled upwards on their eye stocks. His eyelids fluttered shut and he fainted at their feet.

Stunned, the Apprentices looked at the crumpled heap of Senator Moe and then at one another. Callista was the first to break the silence.

"Obi-Wan, I have a bad feeling about this."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Dear Readers: As I hope you enjoy reading this story, I also look forward to reading any questions or comments you may have. Thank you. 

phantom-jedi1: Thanks for your feedback, I'll double check my choice of words. Chapter 23 revised :o)

Geri K.: Thanks for your comments. You're right about Qui-Gon.

reforgedGaara: Thank you for your multiple reviews I truly appreciate them. I'm glad you found it and are enjoying my little fanfic.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Akari and Qui-Gon sat in their cockpit carefully considering their options.

"I'm sure you also sense that they are experiencing difficulty," Qui-Gon continued to press his argument.

"Yes," Akari replied, "I do." She sat with her arms folded across her chest, gazing out the window at the planet in the distance. Qui-Gon realized that her body language clearly told him that she was far from being receptive to his proposal. Outside in the void of space, hundreds of ships buzzed about Malastare, like insects around a hive. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed and she moved closer to analyze the new movement on ship's viewscreen. There it was. She signaled Qui-Gon to have a look and pointed to something unusual in the formation of the Re Clan battleships.

"Alright then," he muttered. "Qui-Gon to Squad Leader, are you picking up anything unusual from the battleships surrounding the planet?"

"Currently, everything is status quo, Master Qui-Gon." replied the squad leader.

"Check your sensor array on alpha gamma 2, no make that 3 pi and magnify... 4000," he suggested.

After a brief pause the answer came back.

"You're right, Master Qui-Gon, that is unusual." The squad leader kept the channel open to the Jedi as he called out the command instructions. "This is Squad Leader to all command leaders and all squad division pilots, we have rogue activity in sector alpha gamma, 3 pi above the surface. The most likely attack strategy would be pin point. For the novice pilots out there, that means they'll be camouflaging their attack by placing their larger ships in the way of the descending smaller ship. The draw back for them is that they'll have to attack in specific places rather than sweep over the planet. But they think that it will give them time to bring Malastare to its knees before we discover what they're doing... Thanks to our observant Jedi, that won't be the case."

Akari glanced up at Qui-Gon and he winked at her. She barely suppressed a smile.

The squad leader continued, "Our back up fighters won't be here for another day, so we're going to have to do this on our own. Listen to my plans carefully." I want every available Torrant Fighter on the front lines. I know you are smaller, but you're also faster and you'll draw their fire without getting hit as often as the bigger ships. Next, we'll bring in our three heavy cruisers. I'll lead the first one in my x-wing and the other two ships will follow behind. Once we get their attention, I want all mid-size ships to fan out. Draw the fire off their super-starfighters. Jedi Masters Qui-Gon and Akari will assist with this group."

"Acknowledged, squared leader," Akari responded.

"The point of this is to save as many Malastare lives as possible by distracting the Re Clan ships," added Qui-Gon. "This appears to be bad news, but if the Re Clan is already starting to ready an invasion, especially with a strategic attack such as the pin-point, then they must have regrouped behind a single leader faster than we expected."

"Keep all communications to a minimum. You have your orders. Squad Leader out."

Akari cocked an eyebrow as her eyes spoke volumes. "You want to fly now, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, not entirely surprised by she question.

"As the nose on your face," she smirked. Although they knew a battle was imminent, the Jedi didn't let their good-natured ribbing get in the way of their task at hand. Akari quickly got up and moved away from the pilot's seat.

Qui-Gon feigned a hurt ego as he dropped into the pilot's seat, "You don't have to insult me, Akari. I come from a long line of men with large nasal cavities. It's a tradition in our family..."

"That's not what I meant. And you know it, Qui-Gon," she said, strapping herself in. Akari was completely unfazed by his attempt to make her feel bad.

He strapped himself in and smiled, obviously amused. "Alright, there go the Torrant fighters... and there go the heavy cruisers... and... there's our signal, let's go."

Since Akari was riding shot gun, she checked the weaponry console prepared her plan of attack as the force of their engines took them off. Carefully, she aimed at the Re Clan ships as they roared up to meet them.

To be continued

* * *

Phantom Jedi: Thanks for the question. It helped me rewrite a bit of this chapter.

reforgedGaara: Thank you. That was a fun scene to write, especially for Callista.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I appreciate any questions or comments you may have.


End file.
